If You Ever Come Back
by notinyourmood
Summary: Puck devised a plan for the Glee club to sing their way into Quinn's heart to have Quinn back in Glee. Little did he knew, a certain brunette is opposed in doing such a grand gesture. What exactly happened between Quinn and Rachel?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: First of all, no. I'm not neglecting Not Mine. I just seem to have a writer's block and i just cant bring myself to edit the chapters ive already written for it. I promise it'll all be worth it. Have fun with this story! R&R, AITES?**

* * *

><p>Glee had never been so boring before. Mr. Shue was still going on and on about the purple pianos and how they'd help recruit new members. Well, Sugar Motta, the one who tried out for Glee, didn't cut it. She barely even let the current glee club members survive through her horrendous audition. It was foul and oddly disturbing to know that someone like her whose personality parallels last year's MVP of Glee, Rachel Berry, couldn't sing a single note.<p>

The pianos won't recruit anyone; they'd just annoy a whole lot of people. Just imagine you had a rough morning, then, the freaking Glee club appears out of nowhere and start singing show tunes, about how the future is going to be splendid. What the club needs, really need, apart from new members, was to get their old members back and Puck had been wrecking his brain for a plan to do exactly so.

So, Sam Evans was definitely out of the picture. He left without telling anyone. What a surprise. Puck thought they were buds but apparently, they clearly aren't, not even bros for that matter. While staring at Mr Shue's hideous vest, Puck got his brain working. He needs Quinn Fabray back, in the glee club of course. With Santana banned from Glee, Brittany has gotten a little out of control, literally. Who else to tame her down but Santana herself? But with her banned from the choir room, Puck realises that Quinn is the immediate fall-back plan. Besides, seeing Finn and Rachel macking on each other, Kurt and Blaine macking on each other, Tina and Mike macking on each other, Mercedes and that other dude from the football team macking on each other right before and after glee, was, well, a little disturbing. Quinn needs in this club to set the club straight by glaring at them or something even worse and Quinn needs to be in this club now!

Sensing a pause in Mr Shue's speech on freedom of speech or something, Puck stood up abruptly, causing his chair to drag against the floorboards and screech its way into everyone's ear. Immediately, every head in that choir room was turned to him.

Clearing his throat, he says, "Erm, I got something to say".

Mr Shue clearly loving the enthusiasm Puck expressed, raised both his brows in excitement and let Puck have the floor.

"That's unfair, I want the floor too!" exclaimed Brittany.

Tina sitting in the front row beside the girl, head-palmed herself.

Ignoring the cheerleader's sudden outburst, Puck continued his path down the steps to the front of the room. He faced everyone, smirked and said, "We all know what the pianos have done to us. They got us into a food fight, caused a fire and well, destruction really but were this all worth it for new members who don't have the guts to turn up and frankly, we don't even know if there are any? Except Sugar, she sucked"

All of a sudden, the club became possessed and the energy level in that room heightened. Everyone, suddenly, had an opinion. It was total chaos and if not controlled, might turn out into another food fight, well, without the involvement of food. Other things, like bottles and music sheets would be the replacement. Mr Shue's brows narrowed, wondering exactly where this speech was heading to.

"I second that!" Rachel screamed.

Kurt rose to his feet and exclaimed, "True! True!"

"Guys, be polite." Mr Shue warned.

"As I was saying, new members are not appearing and since we got Blaine, all we need is one more member."

Everyone nods, even Mr Shue.

"So, how about we forget about them new members and get Quinn back?" Puck suggested.

From his point of view from the front of the class, Puck could see everyone's head bobbled up and down, Brittany sharing a high-five with Tina, Mercedes agreeing with Kurt and Blaine, Finn and Artie smiling triumphantly. Well, everyone was excited, knowing Puck's plan now. Everyone except Rachel. Puck stared at the girl whose head kept moving from side to side, clearly not agreeing with his idea. That's weird. Just last week, the brunette told Puck himself that she did try talking Quinn into returning to Glee. What happened then?

He locked eyes with Rachel and continued, "I mean like, see it from my point of view, if we get Quinn back then we're back to being us. If we don't, we still can get new members, but if we get both, it's definitely our gain, you know?"

"And how do we do that?" Artie spoke up.

Smirking, he suggested, "Use these delinquent excuse of pianos and sing a song for Quinn. In public. In front of the Skanks and everyone else."

Everyone's mouth hanged open.

"What? Are you crazy?" Kurt shouted from his seat. Blaine sensing something wrong with his boyfriend, wrapped an arm around his shoulder trying to calm the boy down.

"The Skanks will skin us alive!" Finn cried.

Shaking her head still, Rachel blurted, "Quinn wouldn't appreciate that."

"I don't think so though. Quinn is a romantic," Blaine said.

"Puck, you're forgetting the fact that Santana got banned," Brittany yelled, clearly not following the conversation thread.

"How do you know Quinn's a romantic?" Mike asked.

Tina turned to look at him and replied, "Who isn't?"

"Touche. She is a romantic then and she'll love grand gestures!" Artie replied.

Mike and Tina turned to look at each other and smiled sweetly. Mercedes, who were sitting directly behind them, made a gagging sound. She turned to her left to whisper something in Kurt's ear and saw the boy smiling the same way as the Asian couple with Blaine. She huffed and turned to her right but decided not too as she predicted that Rachel and Finn would be doing the same to one another, except they weren't. Rachel was still shaking her head, faster now.

Puck saw all this though and he couldn't, for the life of him, know why Rachel was acting this way. Looking back to the whole club, he clears his throat and mentioned, "Look, I don't care if the Skanks will skin us alive. They'll go to juvie, not me. Besides what other chances we have other than getting Quinn back?"

"I've recently talked to her. She said she's never coming back," Rachel said, finally stop shaking her head.

"I know the perfect song to address that. The Script- if you ever come back." Mr Shue suggested despite Rachel's confession.

"Exactly what I was thinking, Mr Shue. Although I only sing songs by jews but that song is perfect for this." Puck replied.

Slumped for being ignored, Rachel sunk deeper into her chair, glanced at Finn staring at her with a worried expression.

"I want Quinn back" Artie exclaimed, capturing back Finn's attention.

"Me too!" Mercedes hollered.

"I want to be friends with her again," Brittany slurred.

Everyone nodded. Rachel whispered "Me too" and thought that no one heard her. She failed to see Puck examining her, catching the movements of her lips. However, he didn't want to be a mood-kill so he smirked and said, "Then it's settled then, we'll sing for her to return. Mission Get-Quinn-Back is a go."

One week later, after all the rehearsing and the sweat and tears, the Glee club was finally ready to perform their number. They crowded around the purple piano they have placed outside of the school campus, on the foot of the stairs that leads them to the eating grounds. Many performances were held there by them and they hoped that this performance will be a memorable one.

"O.M.G, you're nervous," Kurt stated to Rachel. He meant to say it to her but the volume of his voice were a little too loud and now everyone in Glee was looking at the brunette.

"No way." Tina whispered, shocked as this was a first for Rachel. Rachel never gets them butterflies before a performance. This is definitely a weird behavior.

"I'm not!" Rachel retaliates but continues tapping her fingers on the piano.

"Then, why the jittery fingers?" Blaine pointed out.

Rachel looked down at her fingers and saw them tapping relentlessly without her knowing. She then looked down at her own feet and realised that she had been bobbing up and down by tip-toeing every few seconds. Forcing herself still, she looked up to see the whole club looking at her expectantly, for an explanation. She took a deep breath, counted to ten before uttering, "I just seriously don't think she'll appreciate this. I mean look at her. I've never seen her smile like that before."

"Come on, you and I clearly know she'll be happy here, in glee with us," Finn revealed.

All she wanted to do was nod and believe that that boyfriend of hers was right but for the life of her, she just couldn't do so. Quinn said she'll never come back, so why would she? Why would she come back if Glee didn't make her happy? "But she's happy with her friends."

"Rachel come with me for a while," Kurt suggested. he decided that since he is Rachel's best friend that he should at least calm the other diva down. This is absolutely not like her at all to be nervous. She had never been nervous before any performance, why would she now?

"No. I'm perfectly fine the way I am here. I don't need you to give me a pep talk, Kurt. I should be the one giving one to you guys. Not the other way round," Rachel retorted.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the brunette's moment of retaliation. That behaviour of hers really does prove that she is their very own diva. Her foot stomped on the ground, her hands balled up in fists, carefully placed at her sides and that determination in her eyes outshone the fact that she was actually nervous just a second ago and for a moment there, Puck believed her. Puck believed that she was okay until he saw her eyes flicker over to Quinn, who was sitting with her newly-found friends. That determination in her eyes was gone the instant her eyes landed back on Quinn and was replaced by hurt? Anger? Sadness? Sadness. Just plain sadness.

"Answer this for me, are you happy seeing her here?" Kurt asked persistently.

As though caught off guard, Rachel stuttered through her words, clearly knowing that every pair of eyes of the member of Glee club was staring down on her. "Of-of course I am. It- it's good to know that, erm that she's eating. I mean, with all that smoking, it's, erm, good to know that she's... not gagging herself too."

Mercedes nodded, "True, you're definitely right about that."

Kurt folded his arms and huffed, "Well, I don't think you're happy. You'll be happier with her back in Glee."

"Oh, erm, yes, who wouldn't, right?" Rachel said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Mike raised hi hand and stated, "Not me."

Tina looked over to him and smiled before returning her gaze to the rest of the club, "Not me either."

"Well, I don't know her well-enough but I must say, she does seem happier with the Skanks," said Blaine while peering over at Quinn.

"Livelier too," Mercedes whose sight has not left Quinn ever since they arrived there, couldn't help but admit that, maybe, in this parallel universe, Quinn might just be better off without them.

Appalled at the fact that the club was agreeing with Mercedes, Puck hissed out, "Are you guys backing out now? Come on!"

Mercedes' eyes widened at the thought and almost immediately her finger shot up, "Hold up, that doesn't mean that I like her being with them."

"I second that," Artie shouted.

"I don't want to be second," Brittany mumbled.

Before anyone could respond to Brittany's comment, guitar chords were heard. The band had finally set up. At the sound of those chords, the faces of the members of Glee lit up. It was of no doubt how music takes a hold on them.

"Let's do this then!" Puck hollered at them.

As the music starts, the Glee club started swaying, taking their positions at the foot of the steps of the eating grounds outside of school campus. All their eyes were on Quinn. Rachel flashed a smile towards Puck and grabbed Finn's hand. Puck, eyeing her movements, narrowed his eyes on their hands and then, looked up at Rachel. If he were to batt his eyelashes away from her, he would have missed that split second where Rachel's gaze fell carelessly over to Quinn as if demanding Quinn's attention on her. The moment when Rachel looked away and surrendered herself to the music, all the while keeping her hand locked with Finn's, was the moment Quinn looked up away from her food to their performance. Bracing himself, Puck rolled his shoulders and subsequently, losses himself into the rhythm. Quinn senses exactly what is going to happen, stopped eating, pushed her tray away from her and stood up, getting ready to leave.

Finn: _'If you're standing with your suitcase_  
><em>But you can't step on the train'<em>

Just the moment she stood up, Finn sang his line. Quinn locked eyes with Finn, wondering exactly why he's taking the lead. Well, there's Blaine now, right? Shouldn't he take the lead? And there's absolutely no way this performance is Finn's idea but he is a nice boy, so maybe he'd be the one initiating this? Quinn shook her head. there is no way this was Finn's idea no matter how nice of a boy he is.

Blaine:_ 'Everything's the way that you left it. I still haven't slept yet.'_

Oh, so Finn isn't taking the lead, she smirked. Sitting back down, smilling softly to the Skanks who were glaring at the Glee club presently. Maybe, just maybe, this isn't a performance for her. She locked eyes with Mack for a second but turned to look away; away from Mack and the Skanks, away from the Glee club as well.

Finn: _'And if you're covering your face now but you just can't hide the pain'_

Furrows her brows, she glances a look back at Mack and noticed that one of her friend's eyebrows were raised. Quinn raises hers too and looks at Glee club again. The club members are now moving around, spreading themselves, taking as much area as they can cover. Were those words directed to her? Of course, it is, but the timing and the fact that she was trying to hide her face was starting to creep her out.

Blaine:_ 'Still setting two plates on the counter but eating without 'cha'_

With that line being sang, Mike slipped into the seat beside Quinn, mouthing the words to her. Quinn rolled her eyes and stood up. Well, she tried because the instant she did that, Mercedes appeared behind her, pushes her back into her seat.

Mercedes: _'If the truth is you're a liar when you say that you're okay'_

Mercedes peered down to the pink-haired girl, singing the words to her with so much emotion, it felt as though those words stabbed her heart. Quinn had the urge to let a tear slip down her cheek but no. No, she will not cry.

Puck: _'I'm sleeping on your side of the bed going out of my head now'_

Puck from the other side of the area, sang those words directly to Quinn. If Mercedes didn't make her cry, it hurt her more when Puck sang that line. It hurt her so much to see Puck in such a state; he was so vulnerable and he had never been so vulnerable before, well, except for the time he first saw Beth.

Mercedes: _'And if you're out there try'na move on but something pulls you back again'_

With that Mercedes hugged her from behind before she and Mike ran off back to their original positions at the foot of the stairs.

Puck: _'I'm sitting here trying to persuade you like you're in the same room'_

Puck sang while running back, glancing at Quinn, trying to get the pink-haired girl to understand everything that he's trying to convey.

Tina: _'And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder'_

Tina took a step forward towards Quinn, looked at Quinn with a reassuring smile on her lips. Quinn couldn't take it anymore. There were way too many emotions taking over her body at this instant. She needs to get out of this place before those emotions take over her completely.

Kurt:_ 'And I wish you could still give me a hard time'_

Kurt stepped out of the group as they were swaying at the foot of the stairs. He looks over to Quinn, hoping Quinn would laugh and reminisce of the moments they had together but Quinn didn't do that. She just smirked at Sheila and shook her head from side to side.

Brittany: _'And I wish I could still wish it was over'_

Brittany sang those words to Quinn and Quinn for first time during the whole number, smiled. She looked over to the blonde cheerleader and gave her a tiny, tiny smile which made Brittany smile even wider.

Rachel:_ 'But even if wishing is a waste of time, even if I never cross your mind'_

There she was from the back of the group, Rachel emerged singing those words to Quinn. The smile on Quinn's face disappeared instantly. She knew the brunette would be singing but she just was not ready for it.

Glee: _'I'll leave the door on the latch if you ever come back if you ever come back'_

Quinn stood up; this time more determined to leave the courtyard.

Glee: _'There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat_  
><em>If you ever come back'<em>

The pink-haired girl slung her bag over her shoulder and smiled at the Skanks, mouthing her goodbye before grabbing the apple she haven't eaten.

Glee: _'There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_  
><em>And it will be just like you were never gone'<em>

She turned around and started walking. The only destination she had in mind was in the buildings because her only escape from that courtyard was to enter the campus. She wanted to palm herself in the face. How could she escape the Glee club and Rachel if the only way she can is to actually walk towards them? Shaking her head, she willed herself to just walk out of there without even looking over to the Glee club.

Glee: _'There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat_  
><em>If you ever come back if you ever come back now'<em>

Just as she took two steps towards the Glee club, they dispersed like seeds from a flower, all running either away or towards her. She took a deep breath when she realised that they were all looking at her.

Glee: _'Oh if you ever come back if you ever come back now'_

They were all skipping and singing and looking at her. And just as she thought that that was the worst part of the performance, she saw Artie nudging a certain brunette her way. Rachel was hesitating. She could not bring her feet to move. She knew it was her part to sing; it was time for her part in the song. She knew she had to look at Quinn when she sings her the lyrics but her feet just would not budge. Artie, who senses this, pushed Rachel from her fixed position again and the next thing she knew was that she was directly in front of Quinn.

Rachel: _'Now they say I'm wasting my time_  
><em>'Cause you're never coming home'<em>

The words flowed out of her mouth. Her eyes were locked on Quinn and she could not take them off of hers. Quinn, who was mentally kicking herself, wanted to move, wanted to just LEAVE but she was stuck there, stuck in front of Rachel. When Rachel sang that last word, the apple she was holding slipped from her fingers onto the floor.

Artie: _'But they used to say the world was flat but how wrong was that now'_

Quinn wanted so much to move but she could not. It was as though her eyes were roped by Rachel's and if they break contact, the world would explode. It was stupid logic and it was stupid of her for dropping her apple because she could just sense it rolling away out of sight; just like how everything else was fading away out of sight, leaving just her and Rachel in this bubble of theirs.

Rachel: _'And by leaving my door open_  
><em>I'm risking everything I own'<em>

Rachel's eyes were tearing up. Rachel wanted to wipe at them but she knew she had to close her eyes to wipe them tears away and she did not want to do that. Wiping her tears away would mean breaking eye-contact with Quinn. She could see through her tears Quinn's eyes widening and she hoped Quinn does not see the tears rolling down her cheek.

Artie: _'There's nothing I can lose in a break-in that you haven't taken'_

Artie's voice was barely heard. All Quinn heard was the sound of Rachel's tears falling ever-so-slowly down her cheeks.

Puck: _'And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder'_

She could not hear Puck. All her senses seemed to not work except for her sight for they were so strained on Rachel's eyes. She restricted her hands from wiping Rachel's tears away.

Brittany: _'And I wish you can still give me a hard time'_

Brittany dances over to Santana, singing those words to her. They are adorable, they really are and all Quinn wants was to see that moment of adorableness but she was just, stuck. and she wished she mind but she did not.

Finn: _'And I wish I could still wish it was over'_

They finally broke eye-contact. Finn picked up that apple and went to Quinn's right side, offering her the apple in his hands. The sudden presence of Finn in that bubble of theirs knocked Quinn in the head. She looked at the apple and grabbed it but as soon as she did, she looked back over to Rachel, as though apologizing for breaking eye-contact.

Rachel: _'But even if wishing is a waste of time_  
><em>Even if I never cross your mind'<em>

And with that, they were back in their own little bubble again.

Glee: _'I'll leave the door on the latch_  
><em>If you ever come back if you ever come back<em>  
><em>There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat<em>  
><em>If you ever come back'<em>

They ignored the rest of Glee club who were rushing back to the stairs. They ignored the throngs of students looking on at the performance. They ignored everything that did not mattered.

Glee: _'There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_  
><em>And it will be just like you were never gone'<em>

All of sudden, Rachel was pushed away from her spot by Kurt. Quinn watches on as the brunette was pushed all the way to the top of the stairs, joining the rest of Glee. They still have not broken eye-contact.

Glee: _'There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat_  
><em>If you ever come back if you ever come back now<em>  
><em>Oh if you ever come back if you ever come back now'<em>

Eye-contact was still not broken.

Rachel: _'If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss_  
><em>I know you're out there somewhere so just remember this<em>  
><em>If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss<em>  
><em>Oh just remember this, oh just remember this'<em>

Rachel hit a high long note at the end, closing her eyes while doing so. The Glee members looked over to her, narrowing their eyes for a little while. Quinn realised all of this; she realised that that note was not planned. The rest of Glee shrugged it off and some even had that sparkle in their eyes, stating that they liked this improvisation. However, Puck realises something more. He looked over to Quinn and knew something was going on.

Rachel: _'I'll leave the door on the latch_  
><em>If you ever come back. (If you ever come back)'<em>

Rachel was taking the lead. After hitting that high note, her eyes settled back on Quinn's almost instantly.

Rachel: _'There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat_  
><em>(If you ever come back)'<em>

Rachel's gaze bore into Quinn, more tears were welling up in her eyes. Unbeknown-st to them, Puck saw the exchange.

Rachel: _'There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_  
><em>And it will be just like you were never gone<em>  
><em>There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat<em>  
><em>If you ever come back if you ever come back now<em>  
><em>Oh if you ever come back if you ever come back now'<em>

This was it. She had to move and she had to move at this instant. She tore her eyes off of Rachel's, shook her head twice, took a deep breath before placing the apple in her hand on the table near her.

Glee: _'And it will be just like you were never gone_  
><em>And it will be just like you were never gone<em>  
><em>And it will be just like you were never gone<em>  
><em>If you ever come back if you ever come back now'<em>

She counted to three, turned her heels and walked towards the school building. Once she was almost out of the courtyard, Rachel ran down the stairs, leaving the club at the top. The song wasn't even finished yet but she did not care.

"Quinn! Wait! Please!" Rachel shouted as she pushed through the front doors, sprinting down the halls to catch up with the former HBIC.

"Berry, I'm never going back to glee" was the immediate response from Quinn.

* * *

><p>Song featured: The Script - If You Ever Come Back<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, first of all, I had no intention in continuing this story and felt like just leaving it as it is. But then, Faberry happened on Glee.. Like legit Faberry happened and my feelings were on overdrive and I was somewhat mad because of personal reasons happening in my life and I guess I took out the laptop and word-vomit came out. So, I got to writing and ta-da! Here you go with another chapter of this.**

**Secondly, if you guys realised, I've changed the title of this story. "This year, Rachel, get it right" is rather cliche but this is good news because this means that this story is officially happening and you should expect more chapters! Yay for you!**

**Lastly, This story will contain a lot of angst over a small period of time. Which I will lengthen, somehow. So, if you feel like banging into a wall cause of feelings you cant handle or carry, I'm sorry. I apologise deeply. Actually, no. It's entirely your fault if you feel rather attached to Faberry, like me. So, before you get to reading this chapter, prepare tissues on the side cause things will get very, very ugly and sad. Have fun reading and remember to subscribe to alerts and also, REVIEW PLEASE. THANK YOU.**

* * *

><p>"Rachel, wait!" Finn shouts once the song was finally finished.<p>

It was not like her to run off in a middle of a performance. The quarterback wanted to run after her but Puck stood in his path. Puck looked at him and pushed him away from the direction he was heading.

"Let her go," Puck says to him, "She was just running after Quinn. Let them have their time and then, I'll get her back to you."

"What do you mean you? I should be the one getting her!" Finn rebutted.

"Quinn's my baby mama. We're complex and you've been up in between their faces all of last year, don't you think it's 'bout time you're NOT there?" Puck answered seriously.

Finn looked at him and nodded. He gulped and shrugged Puck's hand off his shoulder. Maybe it is better off with him in the sidelines this time around.

* * *

><p>"Quinn! Wait! Please!" Rachel shouted as she pushed through the front doors, sprinting down the halls to catch up with the former HBIC.<p>

"Berry, I'm never going back to glee" was the immediate response from Quinn.

Rachel increased her speed and slid in front of Quinn, making the pink-haired girl halt. "Glee is where you belong. We need you, Quinn," Rachel stated in one breath before panting.

Raising an eyebrow, Quinn looked on at Rachel, who was desperately trying to catch her breath. "We?"

Taking a deep breath and bracing herself for Quinn's response, Rachel planted both her feet onto the ground, hands balled in fists at her sides and said, "Yes, we. Artie even exclaimed that he wants you back in Glee"

Raising the other eyebrow, Quinn fought back a snort. "Artie misses me?" Quinn tilted her head.

"Yes, Mercedes too. Even Finn and Puck and Brittany; the same goes for the rest," Rachel said with a glimmer in her eyes, hoping Quinn will believe her.

"The rest miss me?" Quinn huffed.

"Yes."

"You don't?" Quinn folded her arms.

Rachel sucked in a breath. Blinking her eyes away from Quinn, she looked upon the floor and stuttered. "I-of course, I do."

"Hmpf," The pink-haired girl unfolded her arms and pulled out a cigarette pack from her pocket. She snorted as she opened the box and lightly traced her fingers on all the cigarette sticks, slowly choosing which cigarette she would smoke next.

Rachel's eyes widened, darting to the corridors. Her head swivelled from left to right, hoping that there was no one else around but them. "What are you doing? We're on school grounds!" If Quinn were to get caught smoking in school, Rachel will be in trouble too, for just being near Quinn.

Quinn chuckled louder this time. She finally picked the cigarette stick to smoke next and held it between her left index and middle fingers while the cigarette pack was held in her right hand. "So what? I did the exact same thing last week when you approached me"

Rachel eyed the unlit cigarette stick. She gulped, "Well, that was different."

"How was that different from now?" Quinn was looking for her lighter in her bag. With her hands full, she found difficulty in searching for her lighter. She then shifts the cigarette pack to her left hand and continued digging her sling bag for her lighter. "Now, where did I put my lighter?" She mumbled.

Rachel, eyeing her movements, was slightly amused of Quinn's carelessness. Quinn almost dropped her cigarette pack and previously, on the eating grounds, Quinn dropped her apple. Rachel slowly found herself smiling lightly at Quinn's actions. Once she realised that she was in fact smiling, she immediately dropped her head, hoping Quinn would not see the expression on her face. "Well, at the time, we were under the bleachers. You were in hiding."

"There you are," Quinn mumbled again. She found her lighter and quickly she slipped the cigarette onto her lips. She then tried lighting it up but failed. She pulled out the cigarette from her lips and said, "And this is me not hiding anymore." She then places the cigarette back onto her lips and tried once again to light it up but it was of no use. Her lighter just does not seem to work. She gives up for the moment, pulled out the cigarette and exclaimed, "This is me bearing it all!"

Rachel, ever so slowly, takes the cigarette from Quinn's left hand. She rolled it on her fingertips before taking the cigarette pack from Quinn. Her eyes were focused on the cigarette pack that she was shocked when she heard Quinn scowled at her, "I don't appreciate that."

Rachel opened the cigarette pack nonetheless and let her fingertips traced lightly on the base of every cigarette in the pack. "I know you won't. It was Puck's idea."

Quinn raised her right eyebrow once again. How did Puck tell Rachel to take the cigarette away from her when he is not even here? "Puck initiated that?"

Rachel nodded. When she finally reached the empty space in the pack, she slipped the cigarette that Quinn almost smoke into it. She gave it two taps before closing the box. She then gingerly passed the cigarette pack back to Quinn. "Yes, he did and I told him you wouldn't appreciate it but everyone went on about you being a romantic so you'll love grand gestures and how this performance will guarantee your return back into glee club."

Quinn's mouth was agape. It took her quite some time to finally realise what Rachel was talking about. Of course, it would be the performance. It has always been about the performance -any performance, really- or about boys -only Finn, really- or the future or even about whether they are friends or not whenever they almost have a personal conversation with each other. She eyed her cigarette pack that was handed back to her.

She closed her mouth and reached out for her cigarette pack. At the same time, Rachel used her other hand to snatch the lighter away from Quinn. "And I'll be confiscating this."

Quinn smirked. Of course, Rachel would confiscate that. Just like how she confiscated all her other lighters when they accidentally met during the summer. Quinn placed her cigarette pack into her bag and saw Rachel putting her lighter away. Quinn sighed, "I appreciate the performance, Rachel"

Rachel looked up immediately, "But you just said that you don't so how is that possible? You said that you -"

"Don't appreciate you." Quinn said before the brunette could finish her sentence.

"Pardon?"

Quinn gulped once, twice, before stating, "I don't appreciate that you partake yourself in that performance."

Rachel narrowed her eyes and folded her arms, "Why is that so?"

In that split second, their eyes locked. Quinn felt herself slowly sink into Rachel's fierce gaze which subsequently, is turning softer by the millisecond. She needs to break away. It's getting awkward between them. Quinn hates it when it gets awkward. She who has completely control of her body turns into this automatic robot whenever her eyes locked with Rachel's. Quinn gulped again and turned away, looking on to the lockers. She will not be sunk into that little bubble of theirs again. "You tend to bear your soul through your performances. I don't appreciate that."

Rachel started tapping her foot, "And what exactly did I bear?" raising her eyebrow.

"You tell me," Quinn challenged.

Rachel sighed, "I bore something alright but not everything."

Quinn followed suit and adjusted the strap of her bag, "Exactly, it was something." She fidgeted some more as though trying to find a reason to stay but no reason appeared, "If you excuse me, I'm leaving."

Quinn takes a step forward and still no reason to stick around. Just like how there is no reason for her to stick around in Lima. Yet, here she was, stuck. She straightens her shoulders and walked on forward. That is till she heard Rachel say, "You said to me last year that I have to get it right." Quinn stops walking entirely, turns around slowly to face the brunette.

"I also said last year that I'll become a real estate agent, marry Finn who will take over Kurt's dad's garage shop. Clearly, that isn't going to happen now."

They grew silent. She gulped. Rachel looked like she was going to cry again. "Does that mean I'm never going to get it right?" Rachel asked.

The urge to roll her eyes was hard to overcome. Quinn needs to play her cards right. If she didn't, she'll never be able to avoid Rachel now. She clears her throat and searched for Rachel's eyes, a pair that seemed to be darting around everywhere but her, "Focus on Glee, Rachel. Forget Finn. Forget me. Forget everyone else in this forsaken town and focus on Glee. That's your ticket out of here."

"Cheerios is your ticket out of Lima," Rachel added.

"So was my dad but he's out of the picture now," Quinn rebutted.

"Glee can be your ticket!" Rachel emphasised.

On impulse, Quinn muttered, "So could you." She knows Rachel heard that because at that instant, brown eyes locked on hers. Her walls are breaking. More of them taken down by the second by this, this tiny girl in front of her and she needs out. She needs out from the hallway, out from this school, out from this city and out from Rachel. But she can't. She's stuck.

"I'm never going back to Glee," With that, Quinn turned around and started walking away, determined to finally get away but as she takes a few more steps, her heartbeat slowed. _Why does walking away seem so hard when running away is so much more easier?_

"We're a family!" And with that, Quinn's heart beat quickened. _How dare she pull that again?_

Quinn twirled around fast and stalked her way over to Rachel, raising a finger pointedly and said, "I'm no longer in Glee! So I'm no longer in that family!"

"You're in MY family!"

And with that, Quinn felt as though everything stopped. The world stopped moving, the clocks stopped ticking and her feet stopped her in her tracks. Her finger though, was still pointing at Rachel. The realization hits her hard. She really is part of Rachel's family, whether she liked it or not. She's Beth's biological mother and Rachel, well; Rachel is Beth's sort-of sister. Quinn let her arm grow limp and soon enough, her finger fell. "Don't you dare use that card."

Rachel folded her arms, "I'm using it. We are a family. Whatever you say or do, your name will always be linked to mine. I can't let you live this way."

Quinn did the same to her arms, "You're not making me."

"Then, come back to Glee," Rachel said.

Quinn unfolded her arms and threw them in the air, "Why does it even matter to you? If I come back, what will happen then?"

Rachel was taken aback by Quinn's outburst. She unfolds her arms and before she could give her snarky remark, Quinn interrupted her, "NOTHING, RACHEL! NOTHING! I don't make a difference."

Rachel gasped. Her eyes widened again. How dare Quinn say that she does not make a difference? "Yes, you do!"

There it is again. Her index finger is up again but this time pointing over at herself instead of Rachel. "I don't!"

Oh and there's Rachel's index finger pointing at her too. "Yes, you do!"

_Okay, this is getting repetitive. Why do we always converse in circles?_ Quinn threw her arms back in the air and shouted, "HOW?"

Rachel was riled up. She could feel the blood in her boiling, almost reaching its boiling point, well, that is, if blood even has one. She balled up both her fists on her sides, stomped her right foot before pointing at Quinn once again. "Because with you, I finally can get it right!" She screamed back. She saw Quinn took a sharp breath but Rachel is far from over. She's not done yet. "Don't come back to Glee because I say so. Come back to Glee for me. Come back to Glee with me." She points to herself now and dares herself to look over at Quinn. Quinn had her eyebrow raised so that means it's either she's confused or just unimpressed in Rachel's actions.

Her blood seemed to have cooled down a bit. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, all the while, hoping Quinn would interrupt her because she's entirely uncomfortable in what she is going to say. Her ears twitched and Quinn stayed silent, as though, encouraging her to carry on with a much more elaborate explanation. She opened her eyes and there the former blonde was, listening and waiting patiently for her to finish. She took in another long breath before whispering, "You've put me on this nerve-wrecking, brain-wrecking, roller-coaster ride of emotions last year and with you gone now, how am I ever going to get it right this time around?"

Rachel looked up at Quinn. All Quinn did was nod before saying, 'We're a family, right, Rachel? You said it so yourself; my name will always be linked to yours."

Rachel's eyes widened again. This is it. This is Quinn running away and she knows it. Quinn always found that vulnerable spot and use it to her advantage, to escape. Are all her efforts finally coming to a definite conclusion, that they are all just a waste of time? "Don't you use that card I just pulled."

Quinn looked on challengingly, "I'm going to use it. As the mother of your half-sister, I'm practically your mom."

"No," Rachel breathes out. Quinn could hear her own heart breaking now and as she looks on at Rachel trying so hard to fight back her tears, Quinn was sure that she hears two hearts breaking now. Quinn could not take it anymore and looked away on to the lockers once again.

Rachel realised that Quinn looked away and she could not bear the thought of knowing if she does not bring Quinn back involved in this conversation, Quinn would leave, Just like how Quinn did in the middle of the song, just like how she did in the middle of their short conversations when they accidentally met during the summer. "Don't describe our relationship like that."

Well, that seemed to do it because at the second that sentence rolled off Rachel's tongue, Quinn's head snapped back to the brunette, "Hah! Relationship? On what basis?"

Rachel ignored her and continues, rambling on, "It makes everything strange and... gross now. I just can't-"

"You think I can? I can't, Rachel! I can't." Quinn blew up, pissed that Rachel ignored her.

"That makes the both of us," Rachel snarled. She looked back up to Quinn and felt her eyes grow softer by the second. She can never stay mad at Quinn for too long. "I've never asked you this before but why? Why won't you come back?"

Just as Quinn was about to answer, Rachel took a step forward towards Quinn. Quinn could smell her. She could smell that perfume of hers, that tinge smell of her shampoo that mixes so well with her perfume. The lack of space between them made Quinn feel a little light-headed. She lowers her head and took a sharp intake before her oncoming word-vomit, "Coming back to Glee means looking at you. It means that I'm going to be reminded of how much I am just like your mother. It means that I'm going to be reminded of my daughter and how much she is just like you. It means-" Quinn opened her eyes and realized that she made a bad move because now, those pair of brown orbs are just staring intently into her very soul and she just could not take it anymore. So, she breaks, "For god's sake, it means that I'll be reminded of you! And how tempted it'll be for me to finally want to get it right! But me getting it right does not equal to you getting it right!"

"If you think for just one second that me getting it right means me going to New York and leaving Lima, you're wrong," Rachel snarled. She glares at Quinn, silently daring the pink-haired girl to not look away. "I'm only ever going to get it right, whatever right is, with you." And she won. Rachel won this fight because as soon as those came out of her mouth, Quinn looked away. She felt like crying because for once, Quinn is finally listening to her. Quinn finally gives up for her. Rachel felt her eyes water and so, she croaked out, "So maybe, just maybe you should get it through your head that me getting it right means the same about you getting it right."

Rachel paused. She does not know if she wants to say what she really wants to say but then, Quinn looked back at her with slightly watery eyes, Rachel knows that it's time, that it's finally time to say how she really felt, "Me getting it right means... It means you."

_It means you. It means you. It means you._ That phrase was echoing down the halls. Funny, because Quinn was certain that Rachel whispered it to her. A whisper. Not a yelling statement. Just a whisper and yet, it echoes in her head. She stared into Rachel's eyes again, falling victim into that little bubble of theirs again. She shakes her head once, twice, took a deep breath before looking over at Rachel again, "It hurts. Too much."

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe it'll hurt a little less if you're back in Glee? If we miss this chance, in the future, we'll never forgive ourselves."

Leave it to Rachel to think about the future. Why is she so unbelievably annoying? Quinn shook her head again. "Focus on Glee, Rachel. Forget me. Get yourself out of here. I'll get myself away from you while you get yourself away from here. Like you said my name's linked to yours. I'll always be linked to you."

Quinn turned around again, gaining as much distance away from the brunette, "This year, get it right, Rachel."

Quinn was walking much further away and Rachel has the urge to call her name again. But that's not enough. Calling Quinn's name was not enough to make her stop walking away. Quinn was nearing the end of the hallway already and if she does not speak now, Quinn will turn that bend and walk so much further away. So, Rachel blurted out, "You said that this is you no longer in hiding. This is you bearing it all. You're a fraud, Quinn, and I hope you know that! I hope you know that I will NEVER forgive a fraud!"

That did it. It was as though Rachel won another fight because Quinn stopped in her tracks. Quinn then muttered, "Then, don't forgive me." Rachel heard it and once she did, her heartbeat slowed down. This isn't her winning anymore. She's losing and she's losing Quinn. Quinn turned around slowly and Rachel hoped for a second that Quinn would stalked right back towards her but the pink-haired girl stayed rooted. And so, they stayed rooted for a few more seconds and with her eyes falling deeper into brown ones, Quinn knows she's getting dissolved into them once again. So, before she gets to play victim into that little bubble of theirs, Quinn broke the silence, "This year, Rachel, get it right."

Her blood was pumping profusely into her veins. She could hear her heartbeat in her own ears. Quinn was still looking at her as though their whole conversation did not happen. They were back to square one. Her part in the song earlier on was spot. _'Now, they say I'm wasting my time 'cause you're never coming home. And by leaving my door open, I'm risking everything I own' _Rachel felt her tears rolling down her face and yet, she still has not looked away from Quinn and Quinn is standing there and just standing. Not moving, just looking over at Rachel. Just looking. If Rachel had looked that one second, she would never see that single, lone tear falling down Quinn's cheek. Yet, here she is, filled with thousands of tears and Quinn is there, at the other end of the hallway, with just one tear. "But how can I ever? Get it right without you?"

That seemed to do it. Rachel let go of her tears and let them fall free. Quinn looks on from afar and gulped, resisting the urge to run over and kiss those tears away because those tears were not worth it. Rachel does not deserve those tears, Rachel does not deserve the pain, and Rachel does not deserve her. And so, Quinn looked on and Rachel felt much more vulnerable than before and that was it. This time Rachel was the one who turned around and walked away. Quinn continues looking over at Rachel until the brunette in question was out of sight. The pink-haired girl then adjusted the strap on her shoulder, pivoted around, drew in a shaky breath and counted to three. Somehow, hoping Rachel would turn back around and call her name once more but Rachel was far gone and she was the cause of this. Quinn nods when she realised that Rachel is not coming back around. Quinn looked around before walking away, once again.


End file.
